Radio transceivers which operate at frequencies commonly known as "citizens-band" have become very popular in that a mobile unit has been installed in many automobiles, trucks, and other moving vehicles. Most transceivers on today's market have an inherent drawback in that if the incoming signal is very strong, the transceiver may be damaged by the signal. The transceiver then must be repaired. Mobile units are more prone to this mishap than base or stationary units because two mobile units on the same channel could, at times, come very close together. For example, as when one vehicle passes another on a highway. Elementary physics explains that the wattage received by a unit is inversely related to the cube of the distance between the transmitting unit and the receiving unit. Then one can see that when a unit is transmitting more power than allowed by the FCC, another unit that is receiving is very likely to be damaged.